leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx
}} Abilities | }} Jinx's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed for seconds, stacking up to 3 times, with the first stack granting twice as much attack speed. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking. Switching to Fishbones will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first attack.}} |description2 = Jinx, at the cost of 20 mana per attack, gains bonus attack range, aswell as dealing bonus damage and making her basic attacks splash. The splash deals full damage to all enemies in a 150-radius area, and the bonus damage to her target and the splash damage both scale additively with critical strikes.}} |leveling = % % % |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | , , and . * ** While is visually using Pow-Pow from the start of the game, she does not benefit from the bonus attack speed until Switcheroo! has been leveled. ** While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. * ** While the main target of Fishbones will not be affected by spell effects such as or spell vamp, targets hit by the splash portion will be affected as if the damage were an area of effect spell. ** Aside from your first basic attack, your basic attacks while Fishbones is active will not utilize the bonus attack speed and none of your attacks will refresh the timer on the stacks from . ** While Fishbones is active, if you try to attack and do not have enough mana to fire a rocket Switcheroo! will go on cooldown and revert to . ** It is worth noting that Jinx has the 4th lowest attack speed at level 18 in the game, with only . While having the full 3 cumulative stacks of bonus attack speed from Pow-Pow puts her at the fastest attack speed while not utilizing an active ability, her attacks are considerably slower than other champions while using Fishbones. ** Jinx has the second longest static attack range with rank 5 Fishbones; out-ranged only by a level 18 by 3 units. *** Including bonus attack range from activated abilities, Jinx is out-ranged only by at level 18, with rank 5 activated, and with activated. ** On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target, and not to any targets hit by splash damage. ** The 10% bonus damage dealt to Jinx's primary from Fishbones will apply life steal. ** The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. ** The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers and will draw aggro. ** The on-hit splash damage effect from Fishbones will be triggered with each bolt from . The splash around secondary targets will deal . Any targets in the splash range can also be damaged by the splash damage from the other targets and splash damage areas will stack if they overlap, allowing for a maximum damage of to the targets or tertiary enemies standing in all three areas of splash damage (not factoring critical strikes or damage modifiers). *** and appear to interact inconsistently with Fishbones and ; all of the projectiles will trigger when they hit a Champion, but the splash damage and extra projectiles will not trigger , the splash only triggering if damaging another champion. *** Note that the secondary targets of Runaan's Hurricane can be up to 375 units away, meaning it is not guaranteed that the splash damage areas will overlap. However, Runaan's prioritizes the closest enemies to your target - making it relatively easy to overlap at least two areas of damage. *** Fishbones consumes mana per attack, not per target hit. As such, will not drain any additional mana for the additional bolts it fires. ** While using , Fishbones' mana cost is deducted before Muramana's damage is calculated. |video=Jinx QVideo }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, granting sight and slowing the unit for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | 3200 |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * During the ability cast time, an indicator line shows the path of the projectile and is visible to allies and enemies. |video=Jinx WVideo }} }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, after a seconds arm time, explode on contact with enemy champions dealing magic damage over seconds to enemies within 50-unit area. |description2 = The champion that sets off the chomper is also rooted the same duration. Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be damaged if they remain in range when they explode. |leveling= |range=900 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding on a 225-range area around the first enemy champion hit. The primary target of the explosion takes full damage, while nearby enemies take 80% of the total damage. |description2= Enemies caught in the explosion take physical damage equal to a base amount, plus a percentage of their missing health (max. 300 vs. minions and monsters gypsylord comment from reddit). |description3= The base amount of damage increases by 1% per 15 unit the rocket travels over the first second, for a maximum of 100% bonus damage (200% total damage), and the missing health component is taken by the targetsgypsylord comments on Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Feedback Thread. |leveling2= % of enemies' missing health)}} |leveling3= % of enemies' missing health)}} |range=Global |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | while speeding up , it takes 1 second to travel trough the first 1500 units, ending up with a speed value near 2500 ( ). |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=can block both the impact and the explosion. Note: blocking the impact will not prevent the explosion. |additional= * The rocket will not collide with any non-champion targets, however all non-friendly, non-structure units in the area will receive the splash damage once the rocket detonates. |video=Jinx RVideo }} }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx es:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx pt-br:Jinx Category:Global champion Category:Season Three release Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Ranged champion